


half fang

by mrslee19



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Character Turned Into Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 14:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19200664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrslee19/pseuds/mrslee19
Summary: Changkyun is supposed to be scary. He's not. He couldn't be even if he tried.





	half fang

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta-ed. Mistakes here and there. I will correct them once the fanfic is finished.

It takes Hoseok five minutes to kind of realize what is happening, six more minutes not to hyperventilate like Minhyuk and Jooheon are doing, another seven to put a hand on Minhyuk’s mouth to stop the screaming, and one more minute to check if Hyunwoo is alive because, yes, they joke about him being a robot etcetera etcetera, but Hyungwon said that their leader has been petrified for around twenty minutes, that’s too much even for Hyunwoo. Plus, from just one glance, he can see that Kihyun’s about to go insane.

So he puts one hand on Hyunwoo’s chest: it’s going up and down. _Pfiu_. He puts the other under Hyunwoo’s nose and then he sags in relief as he feels hot air hitting his fingers.

“Everybody, calm down!” Hoseok says in his hyung voice. He releases Minhyuk and, thankfully, the guy doesn’t emit a sound. What a rare occasion. Gripping one of Kihyun’s arm, he pronounces again with more emphasis, “calm down, okay? Hyunwoo is breathing!”

“We know that!” Jooheon chirps back, his tone colored with panic. He swallows visibly. “It’s not him! It’s Changkyun!”

It’s Hoseok’s turn to be confused. He looks back at Hyungwon, a genuine furrow on his forehead. Why would Hyungwon bring Hyunwoo up first if the problem wasn’t him? But he doesn’t really get an answer from Hyungwon, nor does Hoseok have the time to question him, because Kihyun is tugging.

“Hyung, Changkyunie.”

“What about him?” He asks. Now that he’s properly staring at Kihyun’s expression he can see that he’s not simply about to go mad, there’s desperation. And fear too.

Hoseok’s stomach lurches uneasily. Oh, gosh. He didn’t know when he went out for some ramen that this was what would have welcomed him at home.

“Where’s Changkyun?” Is he even here? Like Hoseok remembers that Changkyun wasn’t present either. Had a meeting with his underground rapper crew. What happened? Was there an incident?

He scans the room once, before he notices that the members are all pointing at one direction.

And there he is in a corner. Changkyun is sitting on the floor, with his knees up, it seems, Hoseok can’t tell clearly because Changkyun has his back on them, he’s facing the wall in front of him, but Hoseok finds himself relaxing just a tiny bit. At least, Changkyun’s home.

Hoseok still has no idea on what _really_ happened. The only thing he’s certain now is that it has to do with the youngest guy.

“Changkyun-ah?” He calls. Then, he pauses, observing attentively the figure before him.

He should maybe have more tact than this, but the weird behavior of everyone around him is getting on him, and he _must_ know what is going. Like, he’s this close to join the others in their madness and he hasn’t even figured out what’s occurred. The heck.

So, he just asks, “are you crying, Changkyunie?”

There’s a mumbled reply.

From this distance, though, Hoseok can’t hear it. He takes a step forward, and whips his head around when he hears a collective gasp.

“What the heck?!” He shrieks, pressing a palm where he can feel his heart thumping fast. “What is this? Just tell me!” Oh, gosh. If they’re just pranking him, he swears he’s going to─to cry. Yes, he’ll cry for real. And they’re going to be so sorry for him.

Nobody utters a word.

But it doesn’t look like a joke. Not to Hoseok.

They look legitimately afraid. He doesn’t look at Jooheon much because it would take him way less to just name the very few things this guy’s not scared of. Doesn’t look much at Hyungwon either since he can act, and not at Minhyuk because he’s cunning, Hoseok always falls in his traps. The more he stares at Kihyun and Hyunwoo, whom Hoseok can both read like open books, the more they’re turning white. They look appalled.

You know how Hoseok is, he’s the person who gets affected by the general mood very easily. He feels a shiver run down his spine. Okay, now, he’s starting to freak out too. Oh, my gosh.

But, wait. No.

Heck, age-wise, Hoseok’s the oldest. He should set as an example for the others. _Be brave_. Try to fix whatever trouble was done.

Especially now that their very reliable Hyunwoo’s KO.

 _Dammit_. Why, Hyunwoo?

It’s fine, it’s fine, he repeats to himself like a mantra. Hoseok can take whatever’s happening to Changkyun. He’ll take it, and he’ll help.

Squaring his shoulders─broad shoulders. He hits the gym everyday, they don’t call him muscle-dork for nothing. He can take everything─he marches towards the corner.

He leaves just some inches between him and Changkyun. Tentatively, he reaches out to tap Changkyun on the side, ignoring the others when they produce another background sound.

“Changkyun?” He whispers. “Changkyun, what’s wrong?”

He nearly has a cardiac arrest when Changkyun just spins around to hug him, burying his face in Hoseok’s shirt.

It’s not just that, though. It’s also because everyone else yells.

Hoseok levels them one by one with a hard look.

Then, he gazes down at the chestnut hair, and, automatically─because it’s the most natural thing to do, he circles his arms around Changkyun’s body.

His shirt doesn’t feel wet so he figures that Changkyun was not crying or, if he was, he’s stopped by now. Hoseok’s glad about that.

He feels Changkyun’s mouth move against his stomach.

“What?”

Changkyun repeats it, but it’s faint and muffled even this time.

“I can’t hear you,” Hoseoksays, drumming his fingers on the other’s head gently, playfully.

At that Changkyun detaches his face from Hoseok enough to say, “I got bitten, hyung,” small and miserable. Before he can be inquired, he adds, “by a vampire.”

“Huh.” Hoseok frowns all of a sudden.

He closes his eyes briefly as he mentally berates himself. _Dammit_. Gosh fucking damn it. Dammit. He knew it. They are pranking him. How come he always believes them? _Again, Hoseok_. They got you again.

He’s so going to have a word with everyone.

Changkyun continues, “on the way home.”

 _Yeah, right_. Hoseok twitches. They can stop with this farce now.

He sighs.

“Hoseok hyung.” Changkyun whines.

The only reason why Hoseok isn’t pushing him away is because─because small and miserable actually works for Changkyun. No, don’t get Hoseok wrong. He means that it makes Changkyun sound young and endearingly adorable. Not that he is not every time. It’s just that this voice makes him sound so vulnerable─okay, it still sounds kinda wrong. Well, whatever.

Still, no matter the adorableness, Hoseok’s upset. How could he forget that Changkyun is a not so bad actor too? And how could Changkyun deceive him?

So he’s mad, but just a tiny bit at Changkyun, and then super extra mad at the remaining members. All five of them. He’s going to get revenge. He’ll stop talking to any of them. Will be extremely insufferable for days, months, _years._ Yes, see if they like it, and─

─and that’s when Jooheon faints.

─────

(So.

So.

 _So_.

It turns out that they’re not pulling a prank on Hoseok. And despite his previous thought, now Hoseok actually wishes that they were.

Anyways, on with the story).

They regain their senses back. The entire group does.

Like, Jooheon falling on the floor like a sack of potatoes is what it takes for them to snap out of their trances, and for their brains to start functioning again.

While Hoseok and Hyunwoo transfer Jooheon on the sofa, Kihyun guides Changkyun in the kitchen, abandoning the initial fear when his instincts kick in hard as he sees Changkyun’s condition (not pretty, actually. Hoseok couldn’t see much because Kihyun had his arms around Changkyun, but there were puffy eyes─he’s actually _been_ crying the whole time─sad, and Changkyun’s usually golden skin’s turning incredibly pale. But that should be normal now, given that he’s, well, _bitey bitey_ _rawr rawr_. Right? Damn, Hoseok, act your age). And while Hyungwon is taking two glasses of water, Minhyuk comes back to his usual self and starts blabbering non-stop.

Hongsik has been informed of their, huh, situation? He’s leaving to wait outside for the ambulance. Minhyuk luckily decides to go with him.

At the same time, Jooheon wakes up. He’s disoriented, obviously, but he starts chuckling,

“I had a dream. Like, Changkyun was,” more giggles. They sound forced, though, “a vampire.” A pause. “Crazy, right?”

Wonho, wide-eyed, just goes, “haha,” and doesn’t tell the truth.

“He _is_ a vampire.” Hyunwoo says solemnly as he tries to make Jooheon drink the glass of water that Hyungwon has just dutifully delivered. Oh, c’mon. He could have waited some time before dropping the bomb.

In fact, Jooheon freezes, gaping, hands dropping down at his sides.

“He’s been asking for you,” Hyungwon supplies.

That only earns a horrified look from Jooheon. He points a shaky index on his neck. “Those two holes?” Hoseok actually perks up. He hasn’t got the opportunity to see those yet.

Hyunwoo responds with a nod.

“On his neck?”

Hyunwoo and Hyungwon both nod.

Starship should really consider giving Jooheon some of those high notes they reserve for Kihyun, because Jooheon has proven to be a great vocal and his, “he’s really a vampire?!” makes them all wince.

“For real?!” He’s going to pass out again if he keeps this up.

Hoseok watches Hyunwoo grimace before he carefully asks a panting Jooheon, “do you want to see him?”

It’s to no one’s surprise that Jooheon quickly answers with a no, but Hyunwoo doesn’t seem to want to give up, what with the determined look that he adopts after hearing the rejection.

“Hyungwon said he’s looking for you.” Hyunwoo states as a matter of fact, indicating Hyungwon. With a calm tone, he reasons, “Changkyun must feel awful for scarying you.”

Jooheon’s eyes skitter everywhere, but they can see that he’s listening.

Slower, Hyunwoo says, “Changkyun’s been crying, you know.”

If it were him, Hoseok would give in at that. Not because he shows favoritism, excuse you, but because he just dislikes tears on people. Only tears of joy are acceptable. He repeats it: it’s not because it’s Changkyun. Hoseok is not biased. Or at least, he’s trying his best to never be.

Jooheon blinks repeatedly. “B-but what if he bites me?” Then, “us? What if he attacks us?”

It’s Hyungwon who reassures him this time. “He won’t,” he declares with a small smile.

Hoseok finds himself saying, “he might have, what? Uhm. Fangs, now?” And he’s presumably, dead? Because your heart stops beating when you become a vampire, don’t it? “But he’s still him. _I.M_. Changkyun. Our maknae.” He’s not giving this small sorta emotional speech just because he wants to convince the other, but because Hoseok really means every word that has left his mouth.

Jooheon’s eyebrows connect. Different emotions show on his face. They watch him worriedly chew on his lower lip.

“Okay,” he mutters in the end. Hoseok and Hyunwoo help him when he gets up.

Myths, books, TV series─at least those done well─depict vampires as the creatures of the night. They’re supposed to be dangerous because they suck blood out of you with their sharp fangs. They kill you, maul you horribly. Recently born vampires are the most ferocious. The worst. Because they can’t control themselves. Their thirst makes them blind. They only want to hunt. Only hear the heartbeat of their preys.

Hoseok can’t help but wonder if Changkyun’s been wrong with his story.

Because what is sitting on the kitchen, dejectedly waiting for some frozen meat to defrost, with a plastic straw in his hand, is the cutest being Hoseok’s ever seen in his life. And─and he doesn’t know how this vampire thing works. If it’s natural procedure for Changkyun to be sporting not two, but only _one_ fang. If he’ll grow the other later. If it’s normal for it to be protruding out of his mouth. (Oh, Kihyun, is in the back, with all their food out. Still emptying their fridge).

But the scene is, like, super cute. Changkyun looks so so precious, it makes Hoseok want to grin like a fool.

Which he _doesn’t._ It would be rude given that Changkyun, pale as ever, looks displeased. He’s kinda sulking.

Him with that straw, though. What is he going to do with it anyway? Suck the blood out of the meat? _With the straw?_ But look at him with that single fang. _Aw._

Hyungwon’s expression shows that he shares Hoseok’s same sentiment (see? His judgment is fair. It’s an objective observation if someone else thinks so, right?). He pets Changkyun on the head. “Poor Changkyunie,” he coos. Then, “how are you?”

The mentioned guy gives Hyungwon a lopsided smile. It doesn’t look convincing at all. He leaves the straw on the table. He exhales.

“Hyung, I’m hung─,” he begins, but cuts himself off as his eyes zero on the trio, stopping to stare at the guy in the middle, Jooheon. “How are you?”

Hoseok feels Jooheon go rigid after being addressed. He shares a look with Hyunwoo who already has his eyes back on him, as if saying to get himself ready if Jooheon suddenly decides to run away.

Eh. That would suck.

Changkyun would understand─they’re aware of how chicken-hearted Jooheon is─but he’d be devastated because he loves Jooheon dearly, he’s his best friend.

In the time Jooheon spends studying Changkyun the only noises that can be heard are the grating of the ice in the freezer as Kihyun continues to take everything out of it.

Hoseok feels proud and happy when Jooheon frees himself from their hold, and walks steadily, although with calculated movements towards Changkyun.

“Bit dizzy,” Jooheon finally answers, “how about you?”

Changkyun smiles. Big and bright as usual. With the sole exception that he has this fang now. “Me too. Thanks.” And he’s losing his skin color.

Jooheon nods.

Hoseok’s not going to deny it, it is a bit awkward to watch. Actually, a lot awkward. So awkward that he could cut the awkward in the room with a knife.

“Are you─” Jooheon makes a face. He chokes out, “hungry?”

Changkyun smile falls. He scratches his nape. “Yeah.

Jooheon stares. He casts his eyes down. With a barely audible voice, he mutters, “y-you’re not going to eat us, are you?”

“Oh, no, no, no,” Changkyun quickly denies. “I don’t think your blood is that good, anyway,” he teases to lighten up the mood, but Jooheon keeps looking constipated.

Man, it hasn’t been this awkward between them since 2015.

It surely does not help when Kihyun interrupts to give Changkyun a half glass with actual blood inside.

The liquid is gulped down in one straight shot.

The sight seems to be too much for both Jooheon and Hyungwon, with the first gagging and the second guy turning his gaze away. Kihyun and Hyunwoo don’t seem bothered. The latter even goes as far as to ask how it tastes.

“Bad.” Changkyun replies with a red rim over his upper lip working as a mustache that he wipes off right away with the back of his hand.

Hoseok doesn’t know what facial expression he is showing at this very moment.

If it’s distorted into a frown it’s not entirely from the scene per se. Bit weird, yeah, he’ll give Jooheon that. But what’s wary is how Kihyun looks overly satisfied with himself that he got to feed Changkyun. With some blood that they don’t know where it came from. Or, neither they’re aware of _how_ Kihyun got it in the first place.

And Hyunwoo, who was once frigid, with that question? He’s got an obsession with food, okay, but that’s pushing it.

These people are crazy. Not that Hoseok didn’t know, but, damn.

The manager arrives to salvage their case.

Jooheon is wheeled out in a gurney with Minhyuk waiting for him in the ambulance.

To Hoseok’s surprise, they want to check Changkyun’s _non_ -vitals too. They want to take him away too, and with they, Hoseok means some people in khaki robes who don’t look like normal nurses so he guesses that they will bring Changkyun to not normal doctors.

That sets an alarm in his head, but by the time he’s asking if he can come with Changkyun, Hyunwoo appears to have already offered to do it.

Hoseok helplessly watches his─huh, no, _their_. He clearly said their─youngest member be walked out of their dormitory.

Vampires are said to be cruel, aggressive entities, but their presumed just turned one-fanged vampire who’s leaving, looking bewildered and scared, is really anything but.

───────

If you asked him what’s the most unthinkable scenario that he could have ever imagined of, _ever_ , Hoseok would say _this_. This is it.

It’s not all of them being curled around Minhyuk, hanging from every word the guy says. He’s a good teller, after all. This actually happens a lot of times.

No, it’s Minhyuk talking to them about how there are different magical creatures in their agency. And in all the other agencies. And in the world in general.

Unbelievable, right?

Those magical creatures they heard and read about? They exist. In real life.

Werewolves, were cats, faeries. Vampires. There are even people who get turned into babies due to stress─

“What?!” Jooheon squeaks. If it was not that this briefing was declared mandatory for the group, they would have let him rest in another part of the house while they’re discussing. “Someone from Got7 got turned into a baby?”

“Yes!” Minhyuk confirms excitedly. “For a week!”

Kihyun blinks in awe. “A baby.”

“Well, actually a toddler from what I heard. He was around two/three years old?” Minhyuk babbles with the corners of his mouth turned up into a grin. “Just how cu─”

“But this thing with Changkyun,” Hyunwoo intervenes with the important stuff. He came back just half an hour ago. Alone, to Hoseok and every one else’s dismay. The special center where Changkyun was sent to wanted to monitor him for at least until tomorrow evening.

“It’s permanent.” It’s not phrased to be a query, but an affirmation. “He’s not going to turn back to how he was before in a week.”

Usually, Hyunwoo’s eyes are not visible, they’re narrow. They’re just two curved lines. The guys make fun of him often for them. The gravity of what happened to Changkyun are making Hyunwoo a) _open_ his eyes, and he doesn’t know how the others feel about it, but Hoseok thinks Hyunwoo gives off a totally different vibe like this, b) _talk._ Not that Hyunwoo doesn’t. He does. Not robot anymore, right? He fortunately got upgraded and is now fully capable of emotions and other crap. Anyways, the point is, Hyunwoo usually does not talk with this kind of tone.

Not this much with this kind of tone. And not with that facial expression. Like, you know, the world is going to end soon.

And if you think about it, _their_ world could, you know, end. Soon.

Silence falls among them as they consider the possibilities.

Hoseok curls his hands together between his knees.

Now that he’s thinking─actually thinking on what they are going to do now that one of them has got this, huh, condition? Whatever. Changkyun’s a vampire. Will they still work? Is the rap line compromised now that Jooheon’s afraid of his partner? Is the _group_ compromised?

If Changkyun can’t go on─Hoseok bites the inside of his cheeks─will Monsta X be forced to disband?

Or─

Or.

His head buzzes with a voice inside it screaming angrily at him as he thinks, “will Changkyun be forced to leave Monsta X?”

Hoseok recalls their awards. They’re not many, but they have them. _They have_ _them_. They worked really hard for each of them. Worked hard even for those that they didn’t win. For Monbebes, their fans, the ones who support and believe in them.

They had their first win at a music show less than a year ago. They’ve just finished promoting Alligator which gained 5 wins in total. They’re doing well.

They─he, Hyunwoo, Minhyuk, Hyungwon, Jooheon and Changkyun─are doing really well.

If he looks behind, he can see how far they’ve come. Concerts in Korea, in Japan, in the Philippines. In Asia. _In America_. Dreams are becoming reality one by one.

It’s because they worked hard. Because they’re working hard. He, Hyunwoo, Minhyuk, Hyungwon, Jooheon and Changkyun are working so hard everyday.

They are here because of their fans, yes, and Hoseok will forever be grateful for them, will forever love them, will forever do everything to please them. But it’s probably safe for him to say that they’re here also because they’re giving all they have got.

If he looks behind, he can see where they came from. Years of training. Then, the competition. Changkyun coming in the middle of it. People being furious. Him being furious. At Changkyun. Like, it was Changkyun’s fault he was thrown in No Mercy at such a crucial part. As if it was Changkyun’s fault Hoseok’s friends got eliminated.

Truth to be told, it was not fair. Changkyun should have joined at the very start like them. But─but Hoseok regrets his past actions.

After becoming officially members, he vowed that he would make Changkyun feel welcome. That he would compensate for hurting Changkyun. That he would shower him with praises and love─maybe, he’ll have to tone down this part a little. No, wait. Wait. What. _What is he sayin_ _g_ _?_ Oh, gosh.

If Hoseok looks ahead, he can see the seven of them still performing in front of a crowd of Monbebe chanting their names. Changkyun is there. He’s obviously there. Rapping with his deep voice, dancing with the group, fooling around with them, sobbing happily at the end.

Monsta X wouldn’t be the same without him. They wouldn’t be here without him, and Wonho can’t and doesn’t want to see what it would be like without Changkyun in the future.

And so when he hears someone say, “it will be fine,” Hoseok agrees in a beat.

“Yes,” Kihyun too says decisively.

Hyunwoo looks thoughtful. After a while, they see him nod.

“We’ll make it work.”

“Yeah.” It’s actually Jooheon who voices out, “and no one gets left behind.”

“Of course not. We’ll never, never, never, _neeever_ , leave Changkyunie. He’s our maknae. I will _fight_ anyone who dares to even think about that. Changkyunie stays. So what if he’s a vampire? He’s so frail and so short. What he’s gonna do with his short legs? It’s fine. It will be fine.”

Everyone stares at Minhyuk.

“Yes,” Hyunwoo says, slowly, squinting as he seems to rewind the train of words that just hit them. With more conviction, “yes, it will be fine.”

───────

Changkyun looks _wrecked_ when he walks in on the members having breakfast (even Hyungwon is there, uncharacteristically).

The time seems to stop when they see him step in the kitchen because they were not expecting him to arrive so soon.

Hoseok can’t say how many seconds, minutes pass before they’re forming a semi-circle around him.

Kihyun pulls Changkyun in a seat, and Changkyun lets him, slumping on it. He’s clearly worn out, but Hoseok also notices that he looks better than yesterday. He’s sun-skinned again, and, whoa, whoa, whoa, he─

“what happened to your─?” Kihyun inquires, surprised, pointing at the down area of Changkyun’s face that is lacking the protruding fang.

Changkyun manages a small smile. “They taught me how to bring it back to normal. Or not normal─” He opens his mouth to reveal his teeth. His canines are definitely sharper than before, but nothing exaggerated.

“That’s good, Changkyun-ah,” Hyunwoo earnestly compliments him, ruffling his hair. “You did really well.”

They talked about the fang a lot yesterday night. Eh, after, you know, freaking out a lot─hey, one of them got turned into a vampire by a, _what?_ , stray vampire? What do you want them to do? Throw a party?

Minhyuk’s suggestion was to, _eh_ , cosplay at every performance. Bring different concepts. For example, Hoseok could wear the elf-ear shaped headphones Minhyuk gave him for his birthday, be Legolas (guy keeps not remembering that Hoseok lost them). They could dress themselves as whichever character they wanted.

They fell asleep quickly (Hoseok previously went to their living room slash home-gym and spent more hours than he usually does there, to lose all the stress he’d accumulated in the day; by the end he was worn out). Around thinking of a Marvel hero that could suit Changkyun, one that’s not the Beast because painting Changkyun blue would be a pain for Changkyun himself, the stylists and it would ruin their sexy image? Maybe.

But, luckily, that’s not a problem anymore.

This should make Hoseok as excited as the others, right? And definitely not kind of disappointed. Especially since Changkyun starts flushing after he gets congratulated.

_What._

Hoseok blinks, taken aback. “You’re blushing!”

“Aish, hyung!” Changkyun covers his face. He makes a pained sound. He snaps, “don’t point it out, maybe?” but there’s no heat, just a petulant request.

Well, it’s not like his intention was to embarrass the other. Hoseok feels sorry and says so.

“Aren’t you supposed to be dead?” Okay, he could have phrased that better. “Like, you’re back to being tanned. Shouldn’t you be─?”

Jooheon wheezes. “Oh! That’s right!” He’s hovering over Changkyun too, the absence of the large sharp tooth making him at ease with the proximity.

Changkyun peeks at them from his fingers. Gosh, that’s adorable. He puts his hand down. “I looked pale because I hadn’t eaten for almost a day.”

“Did they give you─ _food_?” Minhyuk emphasizes the last word.

Changkyun bobs his head in affirmation. “They gave me two liters and half.”

Since they can deduce what the guy’s talking about, they don’t prod.

“But I can eat normal food too,” Changkyun informs them, eagerly. “The other thing has more nutriments, but I can eat.” He grins at them, smug.

Hyungwon’s forming an ‘o’ with his lips. Jooheon and Hyunwoo too.

“Really?” Kihyun asks, but he’s already half turning towards the stove cookers where there are still some scrambled eggs in the pan. Changkyun’s little nod is all he needs to fetch a plate, put all the left over on it, and serve it on the table in front of Changkyun, complete with a fork.

“Ah, thank you!” The latter cheers, prays and then digs in.

They’re all guys in their 20s, they usually have full schedules─not at the moment, fortunately. Or unfortunately because they’re preparing for their next comeback, and they practice until really late. Anyways, what Hoseok’s trying to say is that they devour huge meals, and they can keep eating and eating if you keep giving them snacks or whatever.

Heck, Hoseok and Hyunwoo have two black holes in their stomachs.

It’s currently 9 o’clock. Hoseok has routines. He must have breakfast before he takes his vitamins. He finds himself unable to do so at first, though.

Hoseok knows the guys, they must be starving. They always are. Hyungwon too in the morning. But they’re all just standing there, mesmerized by the sight of Changkyun─supposedly vampire Changkyun─eating scrambled eggs, sliced apples and then drinking orange juice.

They’re even more perplexed when they watch him stretch and then shuffle towards the stairs, excusing himself, but he’s just,

“so sleepy”.

Sleepy. _Him_.

“Ah, we talked about it, and we decided that you can have a room for yourself.” Minhyuk informs him quickly. “Kihyunie’s. For the time being.”

They thought it would be better for Changkyun to have some privacy for a while. To sort, huh, things out? They already had Kihyun’s stuff moved to Minhyuk and Changkyun’s room and Changkyun’s in Kihyun’s solo room.

Hoseok has presented his own space, but they refused since he composes songs. Plus, Minhyuk never lets any chance to annoy Kihyun pass.

It doesn’t seem like Changkyun has heard Minhyuk, though. In fact, he climbs the stairs, and then turns where the shared room is. He shuts the door behind him.

After a few minutes, the members actually go to check what Changkyun is really doing. If he’s sleeping with his arms crossed across his chest in a standing position. What the heck, Hoseok? But that’s how vampires _pretend_ to sleep, isn’t it?

However, Changkyun is just in his bed. Snoring. Sleeping. _F_ _or real_.

“This might be easier than what we’ve thought,” Minhyuk whispers.

──────

It is way way easier than what they thought since nothing practically changes except that Changkyun’s fang makes a comeback every time Changkyun gets too excited, or too mad. In short when he’s feeling too much of an emotion.

And no, it’s actually not normal vampiristic process to have only one fang at the beginning, but the vampire nurses and doctors (yeah, the ones in khaki robes. One day Hoseok will ask why they chose that specific color) who just casually appear in their dormitory without them hearing the doorbell, without them actually _opening_ the door and consequently giving them all a heart-attack─okay, so things are not that normal as Hoseok has first said─tell them it’s not worrisome, Changkyun will be able to grow the second fang soon.

As for the rest, uhm, it turns out that their knowledge about these beings is incorrect.

First things first, it’s obvious that they don’t actually need an invitation to enter anyone’s claimed space. Changkyun comes in and out of every member’s room like he’s always done.

Garlic, salt and crosses don’t keep them away─the problematic duo, Jooheon and Minhyuk, a) eat gloves of garlic, breathe in Changkyun’s face and Changkyun’s only reaction is to pinch his nose in disgust and demand his hyungs to brush their teeth; b) spill salt in random places of the house and under the bathroom’s rug. Needless to say that this doesn’t stop Changkyun and it only makes Kihyun nag at the two guys for days; c) one of Changkyun’s favorite accessories is a cross earring and he keeps wearing it.

Another misconception is that they are impressively strong, definitely stronger than any human.

It’s a total relief that this is false. In fact, the walls Jooheon has surrounded himself with after Changkyun’s transformation crumble like dust when Hyunwoo, and then Minhyuk easily win over their maknae in arm wrestling.

“So lame,” Jooheon comments as he sees Changkyun cuddling his own arm.

Changkyun snaps, “well, I’d like to see you try!”

And then Jooheon wraps Changkyun in a headlock that only ceases when Changkyun starts complaining and Kihyun steps in. Hoseok snickers.

It’s already been stated that vampires can eat human food, right?

The only truth is about the blood stuff. It doesn’t matter how much ramen or whatever Changkyun eats, he has to still drink half a liter of blood on a daily basis. Human blood.

They get him a supply for two weeks of plastic bags full of red cells. You know, the ones that are used for transfusions? Yep, those.

Hoseok gives Changkyun a purple tumbler that the fans have gifted him in a meet and greet, so that Changkyun can drink from it without the others being grossed out.

It doesn’t help much, to be honest. There’s actually no point in hiding it when you’re perfectly aware of what’s inside the small container.

It’s nothing for Hoseok who takes sometimes really revolting protein powder in water. It’s not an issue for neither Hyunwoo or Kihyun.

Hyungwon thinks it’s weird, but after grimacing a little he’s okay. Then, there’s Minhyuk who just shares more disgusting information about bizarre food around the world─someone’s got to _stop_ this guy.

Jooheon is all boggle-eyed wherever he sees Changkyun with the tumbler in hand.

But by the eleventh day, they all barely spare a glance at it and even Jooheon starts relaxing. After one month he’s actually the one handing Changkyun his special liquid after practice.

If there’s a thing that needs to be worried about that’s the popping fang. Or, the suddenly growing three times its size fang. Whatever you want to call it.

It appears even when Changkyun is too tired. That is a big problem because they’re almost always tired. But one consultation with the doctors and it’s resolved: Changkyun just needs to drink blood to calm his system. So his half a liter increase to one, and he’s given more supplies.

They were fretting and anxious over the future of Monsta X, but life’s basically the same with just minor changes.

It’s a little bit chaotic because of Minhyuk and Jooheon always thinking of new little experiments they can do on Changkyun, but since Changkyun doesn’t really mind much─they actually think he’s having fun, he likes them, he’s doing this _for science_ and he’s happy Jooheon doesn’t find him scary─they let them. Well, Kihyun minds, but that’s his problem.

(It’s a secret, but Hoseok actually enjoys watching the three do silly things. They come up with the most absurd stuff. Just the other day, he saw Jooheon and Minhyuk consulting this Twilight book while instructing Changkyun to walk outside. Apparently they wanted to test if vampires really sparkle in sunny days. Result: much to the duo’s displeasure, they don’t.

Another day, they were trying to see if Changkyun could read minds. Result: nope. Can’t).

One thing Hoseok realizes is that all of them hyungs have become more protective and caring of Changkyun after the incident. Which is weird considering that Changkyun, while not developing any kind of superpower, is still the guy who’s drinking human blood and─hopefully Jooheon will keep on forgetting this part─could actually bite them and suck blood from them or anyone else if he wanted.

They know that he could have been turned even if there was someone with him, but Changkyun is their─ _ha!_ He used the right pronoun─maknae and the members can’t help but feel kind of guilty that Changkyun got turned, and that, although reasonable, they kept their distance and were shocked when they saw Changkyun the first time.

Kihyun still checks on Changkyun every night, still suggests slash scolds him if it’s too late to just save the game and play tomorrow, still has to call Changkyun and the others when it’s meal time. He tries to cook Changkyun’s favorite dishes more─he’s always had. Like, when he has time, they have seafood, and they all know it’s not only because it’s a healthier option. Well, Hyungwon is extra happy about it too he loves shrimps after all, even if he gets full after a couple of bites. Point is, if Hoseok’s careful with showing favoritism, Kihyun really isn’t at all and Hoseok envies him a little for that.

Now, he doesn’t know if this counts since Hyunwoo’s always kept an attentive eye on them and their needs, but they have a radio program a night on the second month since the transformation, and Changkyun (all of them actually) is a bundle of nerves. That is probably why Changkyun forgets to bring his tumbler with him after drinking from it before leaving.

Thankfully, Hyunwoo, the hero, got Hongsik to pack it for him and just casually hands it to Changkyun in the middle of the interview.

The DJ-noona asks what Changkyun’s drinking, and Hoseok jumps in saying that it’s,

“water with vitamins”.

“He’s recently started to emulate Wonho hyung,” Minhyuk contributes helpfully.

They’re in the car, heading back to the dormitory when Changkyun thanks them.

“And I’m sorry for forgetting the tumbler.”

“It’s okay,” Hyunwoo says from the seat in front, “you managed to keep your cool for the entire time despite being so nervous.” He points out. “Great job.”

Changkyun gets all smiley and shy at that. Hoseok grins at the scene.

But, back to the matter, meh. This really doesn’t count since Hyunwoo is always awesome like that.

Hyungwon, being Hyungwon, invites Changkyun in doing his favorite activity with him. Which is─drum-rolls.

Sleeping.

Yes, he invites Changkyun to sleep with him. And he shares his snacks too.

No, it’s not that kind of sleeping. Heck, no. Even if it’s Hyungwon we’re talking about Hoseok will rather lose all the muscles he’s built throughout the years before he allows that to happen.

Nobody sleeps with Changkyun in that other sense. Hoseok won’t let anyone.

Well, maaaybe someone─okay, let’s stop this.

Putting those garbage thoughts aside, what’s admirable about Hyungwon is that he extends the invitation on the very second night after Changkyun came back from his special hospital. His body might be of a paper doll, but he’s got an iron heart. Changkyun refuses that day, and all the other times that follow. Until one free evening Hyungwon tries again and, to his content, the answer’s a yes.

Changkyun puts a hand on his chin in deep thought. “But what if I bite you in my sleep?” That’s a dangerous joke, but Jooheon isn’t around, and Hoseok can see that Changkyun’s smirking. Such a naughty kid. Now, Hoseok would _gladly_ let him bite him.

What.

No.

Delete that.

The other guys laugh when Hyungwon’s grin slowly morphs into one of horror. If someone recorded him, it’d become viral once again.

What’s even more admirable is how Hyungwon shakes his head and relaxes. With a small smile, he replies, “you won’t, Changkyunie.” Touching, so touching that Changkyun finds it too much and starts dumbly pulling his own hair.

Look, Minhyuk may be able to induce headaches for how much he talks, but Hoseok can’t disagree when fans call him names like sunshine.

He’s such a playful dude.

When he’s around you can forget about your problem. He can dispel clouds with his full on, lots of white teeth, happy smile.

They joke, and, heh, sometimes not, that Minhyuk should close his mouth for a change, but they would be lost without him.

Some comments from fans under their videos or in Vlives say that they’d love to have a friend like Minhyuk who always sees the light at the end of the tunnel, but Hoseok thinks that they’re wrong.

Minhyuk is that one guy who never loses hope, who you’ll find giving you a smile despite the adverse circumstances. Minhyuk doesn’t see the light at the end of the tunnel. Minhyuk _is_ the light that gets you out of that tunnel.

Because when Kihyun exasperatedly starts demanding to stop the little tests they do on Changkyun, Minhyuk just protests back that they can’t.

“Do you know how difficult it is to find more of these? Jooheon and I have read almost every blog about vampires that are on the internet.”

Kihyun raises his eyebrows. “Then all the more reason to stop.”

“No, hyung,” Minhyuk grumbles in a pout, “if we don’t lure him out with these experiments, he’s just going to lock himself in and─” He makes a face. “─think.”

“He’d play video-games.”

Minhyuk huffs. “C’mon, hyung, you of all people should know how Changkyun is.” He shrugs, faking nonchalance, but Wonho doesn’t miss the small upset curl on his lips. “Lonely,” he mutters before he leers, “and weren’t you the one who wanted to see Changkyun out of the room more?”

The resolution in Kihyun’s falter. Still, he stubbornly pretends to ponder over it. “Okay,” he says in the end with a sigh, “but clean up.” That Minhyuk and Jooheon don’t do, but, again, that’s another story.

As for Hoseok, he’s─well, super-visioning Changkyun.

Hyunwoo is naturally observant, but even he has his limits. Unless he duplicates himself, he can’t take care of all the members at the same time. Can’t be everywhere with them all the time. So Hoseok has decided that he’ll─happily─step in to provide whatever Changkyun needs when Hyunwoo can’t. He should have started doing this earlier.

Be it just some attention or fetching Changkyun’s tumbler if forgotten again, he’s decided that he’ll do it.

──────

Hoseok has just come out of the studio. He’s been in there for almost an entire day, writing songs and hoping that they’ll be put in their next album.

Obviously, after so many hours, he’s hungry. He’s thinking about making himself a sandwich─it’s a pity, there’s no one who can make him some ramen, but, eh, he’ll survive─he goes in the kitchen and sees Changkyun standing right beside the fridge.

“Boundaries” is what he always reminds himself, followed by “treat them all as you’ve always done”. Then, “don’t show how you truly feel or it will be tragic”.

But he’s a weak weak man. Because when he sees the big frown ruining Changkyun’s forehead, all of his self inflicted rules get thrown out of the window.

“Hey, what happened?” Hoseok asks and he’s reaching out towards Changkyun.

The difference in their body temperature is noticeable when Hoseok lays his hand around Changkyun’s arm.

Oh, right, he forgot about this: the cold. Vampires don’t have an internal core that warms their body. They’re not necessarily super cold, but they are compared to a human being.

Also, although he wouldn’t classify this as a power because it’s more of an anomaly, Changkyun has never turned pale, or paler. Yes, he starts becoming whiter when he doesn’t assume his daily supply, but once he does he’s back to his usual color. And, he still blushes. As in, his cheeks turn red when he gets embarrassed.

The vampire doctors say it’s the first time they’re witnessing this kind of phenomenon. Whilst, telling the group that it’s nothing to be concerned about, they still took a sample of Changkyun’s epidermis.

“Kkukkungie?”

The nickname earns Hoseok a half smile, but no words.

He suppresses a sigh. He ruffles the other’s hair.  
Hoseok doesn’t gulp when Changkyun leans on his palm. Pretends like his heart hasn’t just grown two sizes up and keeps getting bigger as moments pass by─actually it doesn’t last much. A couple seconds later Changkyun retreats, staring at him with a troubled look.

It seems like Hoseok doesn’t have any control over himself anymore. His feet move, making him intrude on the other’s personal space.

“You know you can talk to me if there’s something wrong with you,” Hoseok says, his own voice sounding too sweet even for himself, “or to any of us.” Because him wanting to change their status─relationship status. Huh. Friendship relationship status. There, that’s better─doesn’t change the fact that he and Changkyun are not really the closest. It makes him a bit upset thinking about it, but he knows for sure that he’s not Changkyun’s first choice when it comes to confiding his secrets.

Heck, he doubts he’ll ever be first in something for Changkyun. Maybe, to open a jar?

No, because he goes to Hyunwoo, Kihyun or Jooheon for that.

Oh, gosh, why is he trying to bring his own mood down now?

Hoseok is thinking about just offering to make Changkyun a cup of instant ramen when Changkyun starts talking.

“Do you think it’d be a problem if I stayed in my workplace for a while?”

The unexpected reply has him genuinely surprised. Hoseok has to collect himself before he’s able to give answer.

“No. I don’t think so?” He drawls.

Changkyun is fidgeting with his fingers. “I was thinking of sleeping in the studio, hyung.” When he sees Hoseok starting to frown he hurriedly says, “one or two days tops. I’ll take a sleeping mat─”

Hoseok gives him a ‘hold on’ sign. He bites his tongue on a very selfish ‘no, you can’t’ and instead questions,

“why?”

He sees Changkyun shift his weight from toe to toe. He stammers, “I think it’d be better for the group.”

That doesn’t make any sense. How is that going to happen? Hoseok shakes his head a little in confusion. No matter from which angle you look at it, one of them alienating himself is going to create nothing but tension. Especially if it’s Changkyun.

Now, he _really_ doesn’t want Changkyun to go.

“I don’t think the others will approve, so if you could─” Changkyun trails off, giving Hoseok a hoping gaze.

It doesn’t take a genius to know what he’s asking for. “Changkyun,” Hoseok recites with a little rise on his voice. He’s not going to support this sudden decision, what the heck.

“Hyung,” Changkyun starts to protest, but he stops immediately when Hoseok interjects,

“you can’t ask me something like that.” He manages not to snap, but he fixes the other with a serious look.

Changkyun looks back. His mouth flattens. “I’m sorry.” And then he bows a little─he _bows_. This kid, really.

“Hey, no, don’t do that,” Hoseok implores, feeling bad even though he didn’t do anything. He catches the other guy on his shoulders and holds him in place, because he swears if he sees Changkyun bend again he’ll seriously lose it.

“Why do you want to do that?” He didn’t mean to pry before, but now. “Did something happen?”

Changkyun scratches his face.

“Talk to me.”

“I─”

“Mm?” Hoseok encourages.

“Because,” Changkyun cuts himself off. He clenches his jaw. “Because it’s scary,” he says in the end, forced, as if voicing it out pains him, “with me. Here.”

Hoseok can’t help but shake Changkyun a little after hearing that. “That’s not true,” he enunciates gravelly. It is not common for the other to just spout things like that without a serious reason, so something he’s not aware of must have made Changkyun consider isolating himself.

“Did something happen?”

No response.

He’s been repeating those words over and over in vain. Hoseok thinks of changing his strategy. “Did someone say it’s scary to have you here?”

Changkyun works his lips with his teeth. “No,” he mutters. Oh, good. He’s talking.

“Did─” He doesn’t really know what he could ask next, though.

Did, what? Did someone make you feel like it was scary having you here?

But who could have done that?

They’ve settled back into their everyday pre-album routine with little to no effort. There have been no more issues. Everyone’s doing their best to accommodate Changkyun and his necessities. Could it be that? The fact that they’re trying too hard? Well, it can hardly be mistaken for fear. It’s out of love─brotherly love, no more than that, mind you─but maybe Changkyun didn’t understand that.

“Are we making you uncomfortable?”

Changkyun whips to meet his gaze. He scowls. “No.” He says. “ _I_ am making you uncomfortable.”

“Don’t be stupid, you’re not,” Hoseok disagrees strongly.

“I am.” Changkyun argues. He extracts himself from Hoseok’s hold. The latter wasn’t aware he was still holding the other’s shoulders. “Minhyuk hyung moved with Kihyunie. And Jooheon─” He doesn’t finish his sentence choosing to look down.

“What about Jooheon?” Hoseok demands. From all he knows Jooheon has been fine. They were playing games just the other day. They were laughing and shoving each other. “Did he say something?”

The edges of Changkyun’s lips form a line once again.

“Is it Jooheon?”

“It’s─” Changkyun raises his voice, then drops it, “it’s just that I feel lonely.”

Hoseok really has no idea why he keeps going to the gym only to remain this weak. Because on the exact same moment Changkyun’s face crumples in sadness at the confession, Hoseok’s mouth disconnects from his brain.

“You can room with me.” Oh, heck, he needs to consult a doctor too. He’s talking without realizing it. His lips are moving without his consent. “If you want.”

Boundaries. Dude, boundaries, remember?

Changkyun looks at him. “Yeah?”

Fuck. “Yeah.”

The more Changkyun stares the more Hoseok thinks Changkyun’s eyes get bigger and consequently Hoseok’s heart picks up its pace.

His chest constricts when Changkyun ducks his head and leans forward unpredictably. He’s right under Hoseok’s nose now. Not that Hoseok doesn’t like the closeness, but the air feels like it’s getting taken away from him and─let’s be honest, he might do something he’ll regret if he doesn’t put some space between them.

Changkyun just keeps trying to analyze him, tilting his head and searching Hoseok’s face to gauge whatever he’s trying to find while squinting his eyes. Is this a new thing? But then again, this is Changkyun through and through. Bit weird, you know. It’s one of his charms.

But too much is too much.

Hoseok’s not confident he can mask the nervousness in his voice. “W-what?” Great. He stuttered.

It appears like Changkyun’s not listening.

When Chankgyun pushes his head forward again, Hoseok puts his two hands on the other’s chest.

Okay. _Too_ weird.

“What are you doing?” Hoseok inquires. Then, thinks ‘maybe, he’s hungry’. It would explain why Changkyun’s trying to get so near to Hoseok. Whoa. _Does_ _─_ _does he want to bite me?_

Oh.

“Do you need your tumbler?” He croaks and it’s not because he’s imagining those pointy teeth sinking into his skin. Gosh. No, Hoseok definitely isn’t going to have indecent fantasies about those.

At least not now. Cough. Or _ever_. Right. Never. He has to stop himself from developing that kink.

“Changkyun, do you need your tumbler?” He says a second time, way louder, and it works.

Changkyun blinks. “Huh?”

“Your tumbler.” He’s such a patient person. “Do you need it?”

The skin of Changkyun’s forehead creases as he sobers up. He mumbles, “I don’t need it.”

Huh. “Then, why were you─” Hoseok gestures at himself. “You were─” So near I could see my own reflection in your eyes.

Such a romantic line.

“It’s─” He watches Changkyun tug his own earring as he talks. “Your smell.”

“Smell?” Hoseok parrots dumbly.

“Yes,” Changkyun confirms. They stare at each other before he says, pointing at Hoseok, “you should take a shower.”

But he already took one yesterday night and he hasn’t sweat once all day.

“Anyways, I’ll take my stuff, okay?”

“Yes, okay.”

“Nice,” Changkyun is telling him while Hoseok is waiting for him to leave so he can see if a bit of perfume will fix it or if he really needs to wash himself.

He doesn't know what Changkyun's talking about. He’s fine.

It is only when he’s looking for cheese for his sandwich on the kitchen island that he replays the final conversation he had that he recalls _it_ : he invited Changkyun in his room.

Good job, _you tool_. Hoseok is so doomed.

(Except that when Changkyun’s coming in Hoseok’s room with a pile of different things perfectly balanced on a pillow, he’s stopped by a Minhyuk who asks what’s happening and then assures Changkyun that he has really only transferred because they all thought Changkyun would have appreciated having alone time.

All of this while giving Hoseok the stinky look which Hoseok totally doesn’t deserve receiving. Was it his fault that he was too busy thinking about other matters that he forgot to mention that part? And to tell you the truth, he’s felt trepidation for obvious reasons, but excitement too for other obvious reasons at the prospect of having Changkyun, uhm, over?

But now Minhyuk’s ruined it.

This is probably a divine intervention. It’s for the best that Changkyun’s not going to sleep in Hoseok’s room.

But let him tell you: what a shame).

─────

 

By general consensus it was decided that their next comeback will be held in two months.

Hongsik communicates them one evening that some adjustments were made, and with that he means that it is getting postponed because they’re given a four weeks vacation.

Hoseok doesn’t mind. The news will upset the fans a bit, sure, but he’ll use the extra time to perfect some lyrics and sounds.

Still, they’re confused by the sudden change. They usually have roughly two weeks free to relax, to come back to their respective home towns. Breathe.

“Okay, but why?” Kihyun asks for all of them.

Hongsik shoots him a look as if saying that he should already know the reason. “Well,” he starts saying as everyone silently waits for his answer. When his eyes skitter towards Changkyun, Hoseok goes,

“right.” He didn’t even think about the fact that at some point the Ims were to know what happened to their child.

Hoseok would definitely lose his mind if his son returned and he was different─ _more_ than different. Oh, gosh, he would be terrified and take the whole agency down for hurting his kid. Hopefully, Changkyun’s parents are not like him and won’t react too badly.

He sneaks a couple glances at Changkyun to see how he’s taking it.

The maknae is quiet, contemplating. Hoseok wonders if he already gave a heads-up to any of his family members. Like, ‘hey, a thing happened. Serious, but not too serious. Guess what, I drink blood now hahaha cool eh?’

Hoseok’s attention is taken back by Hongsik who’s now moving on and talking about how they will have a meet & greet right after the month break. They’ll need to have their hair already styled and dyed by then so they’ll have to be at the dormitory at least four days before it.

Pft. Color Hoseok not surprised. He _knew_ that they will _never_ be given a full month to recharge. Still, three weeks and how many? Three days? That’s a pretty long time.

Minhyuk is requesting to be the one member with a very bright head, it’s his turn, he wants something that will immediately catch anyone’s eye. Such as Jooheon’s flaming red or Hoseok’s two colored white and blue hair.

“Why don’t you bleach it?” Jooheon suggests.

Minhyuk grimaces. “No, no, I want something that will make people who don’t know us say ‘the very _handsome_ guy with _orange_ _and purple_ hair, what’s his group’s name?’” He says, putting a cupped hand under his chin.

Hoseok and Hyungwon look at each other and then burst out laughing. He’s still chuckling when he looks around him to check if the others found the remark funny too. Kihyun and Hyunwoo are cracking up, Jooheon is nodding supportively as usual─how can you not adore him?

Changkyun is not, though.

Sliding an arm behind the guy’s chair, Hoseok whispers just enough for the two of them to hear, “you okay?”

He observes the Adam’s apple going up and down, the shaky exhale is let out before Changkyun tells him that he’s okay. The corners of his eyes are welling and his mouth is twisting.

It’s an obvious lie. However, Hoseok doesn’t call him up on it. He can’t when Changkyun looks like he’s fighting to keep his expression blank. Can’t if he tries to put himself in Changkyun’s shoes.

He finds himself running out of words after only uttering those two. What else is there to say? Hoseok doesn’t want to give crafted comforting lines like ‘don’t worry, it will be alright’. So he just─well, he just doesn’t say anything back. Pretends to accept the reply and looks ahead, pretending to be listening to Hongsik again, but sneaking glances every now and then at Changkyun.

Eventually, tears start filling the other’s eyes and rolling down his cheeks. Hoseok closes his hands into fists, letting Changkyun wipe the wetness away quickly without a word.

The tears don’t stop coming, though. One after another, they fall and when Changkun hangs his head and succumbs to the feeling, Hoseok can’t take it anymore and scoots closer, moving his hand from the chair to Changkyun’s shoulder. This at least he can do.

When Hyungwon notices them, Hoseok puts a finger on his lips, telling him to stay silent. Thankfully, the guy scrunches up his nose in concern, but obliges.

Relief doesn’t wash over Hoseok when Changkyun’s face finally emerges. Actually, he feels like he got kicked in the lungs as he stares at the redness around Changkyun’s eyes area.

For a moment, he considers changing his mind and sugar coat things just for the sake of seeing Changkyun smile at him. But─but he doesn’t.

That would benefit no one but himself. If Changkyun smiles, it has to be because he wants to smile and not because he’s faking it for someone else.

Hongsik is done talking to them. Hoseok hasn’t heard anything about the last part of the conversation and frankly? He doesn’t care. Too immersed in finding a way to genuinely cheer Changkyun up.

He comes up empty handed until the end.

The members get up.

Hyungwon bumps his shoulders with Hoseok’s. “He okay?” He asks as they both watch Changkyun hurriedly going towards the restroom.

Hoseok stares at the closed door. He doesn’t even need to shake his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are highly appreciated. They're what prompt me to write faster. Thank you.


End file.
